RvB Death Battle
by dartman64
Summary: (lame title is lame. ding.) This is the ultimate of what if fights. What if Master Chief and Texas were after the same target; The Meta. What if they couldn't see eye to eye? What if there was another enemy hunting in the shadows? Rated T for light cursing and light gore.
1. Meet the spartans

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my first fanfic. I was at work and thought this would be a pretty awesome fight, so here ya go.**

She ran. Her rage and thirst for revenge fueled her search for him. Of course the voice in her head helped. Her name is Allison, or it used to be. No one called her that anymore; now everyone just called her Tex. Agent Texas to be exact : the best freelancer there is. At least that's what they tell her. Tex didn't care about that though. She needed to find him- no, not him- _it_. That thing had to pay for what it did to Carolina; and pay it will.

He ran. His mission was simple; stop an out of control agent. Apparently he attacked fellow agents in his project and stole their enhancements. John didn't care about the equipment, but the murder of fellow soldiers is unforgivable. Master Chief was charged to bring down the rouge freelancer. He would not fail this mission.

He watched the two humans run toward each other. He lives for one purpose. To hunt. Word has spread throughout the universe that this "Master Chief" was the universes most fearsome warrior. He will test that himself. For he was a Yautja, or as the entire universe knew his species as, The Predator; and he lives for the hunt.

Tex ran through a maze of storage crates inside a warehouse. This was Maine's- no. What did it call itself? The Meta, she reminded herself. This is the Meta's last known location. That thing wasn't Maine anymore, and she will not treat it as such. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost ran into another person. No, soldier. No, not a soldier; a _Spartan_. He was in regulation armor, dark green. He stopped almost as soon as she did. Tex didn't know who he was, nor did she care; he was in her way, and nothing was going to get in her way.

Master Chief stopped short as he spotted another Spartan. Black armor. Strange. "Cortana give me a bio scan," he said to his a.i.

"For some reason, I can't get a read on him, Chief," she answered back, sounding as perplexed about it as he felt.

"That's weird, is he the rogue freelancer," Chief inquired.

"Don't know, maybe. There's a good chance he is. Just stay on your guard."

Tex just stood there watching her opposition. It was clear he was sizing her up. Or was, at least, trying to. She tried to do so as well, but she was distracted by a deep voice inside her head. 'Kill him. Do it. He's in your way. Don't let him stop you from your goal. Kill him. Kill. KILL! KILL!' She hated when Omega got like this; it made it almost impossible to think. Almost. "Stand down soldier," Chief said as calmly as possible. Well as calm as he could be while pointing his assault rifle, which, oddly enough, was extremely calm.

"You stand down," was the freelancer's reply as she drew her twin magnums. He was wasting her time, and she would not let anyone waste her time. Two beings watched the stand-off from the shadows. One was thinking of the possibility of taking two trophies home. The other was almost gone, that is until it felt the presence of two a.i. one of those was a full a.i, and there was no way in hell it was passing that up. So, as the two Spartans faced off, The Meta decided on who it should kill first.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter (like anyone is actually gonna read this). I just wanted to get this out there as a sort of teaser. Please drop a review and let me know what i could do better. See ya until next time**


	2. Meet the hunters

**A/N: Alright so I'm back! Lets see how this plays out huh?**

The two soldiers stood off against each other, neither moving. Suddenly they both got two blips on their motion trackers. They both dived to the side, narrowly dodging two explosions.

Master Chief rolled to his feet and immediately turned around. Another Spartan emerged from the shadows, but this one was in heavily modified armor. And he was carrying a big ass gun.

"Cortana?"

"I already got it," was her reply. "He's defiantly the one. Many armor enhancements, and I'm getting multiple a.i. signals from him."

Chief raised his rifle, but The Meta was ready; he was already charging by the time Chief turned. The moment Master Chief was ready to attack, The Meta was already on him. The bullets from Chief's gun was deflected by the blade of the Bruteshot. The Meta swung the blade end of his weapon at Master Chief. He easily ducked under the attack; he followed up with the swing of the butt of his rifle, hitting Meta square in his helmeted face. It had no visible effect. Meta brought down his blade in a quick attack meant to impale. Once again, Chief easily dodged the attack with a combat roll. He came out of the roll in a crouched position, already firing at the Freelancer. Meta dove out of the way and followed up with a shot from his grenade launcher. Chief shot the grenade in mid-air, causing an explosion that kicked up dust and smoke.

Tex turned to face the cockbite that tried to kill her from behind. She was not in the mood for this shit. She saw a shimmering in the air. Suddenly, the shimmer flashed and her opponent became visible. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was...it was..

"What the fuck is that?!" 'Doesn't matter. Kill it. Kill everyone."

She mentally sighed at Omega's non-helpfulness. The Predator decided to test this new prey's reflexes. He shot another round from his shoulder canon. Tex jumped over it coming down on Predator with a powerful punch. He ducked under it. This one is fast. He spun into a backhand punch. Tex crossed her arms to block the punch. 'He's strong,' she thought to herself as she felt the punch radiate up her arm. She shot out a quick low kick looking to get the thing, whatever the hell it was, off balance. It took the kick like a champ, not even stumbling. He raised his knee into Tex's stomach, doubling her over. He tried to follow up with a hammer punch, but she recovered quicker than he expected. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and lifted, bringing the predator in the air right before she slammed him. Tex tried to get into a ground and pound position, but he quickly kicked her off.

As the smoke cleared, The Meta and Master Chief stood facing each other. Master Chief was trying to find any weak point on this rouge agent.

The Meta was thinking on how it would handle assimilating a whole a.i. he was sure he'll figure it out by the time he killed the Spartan.

Tex and The Predator quickly rose to their feet. They faced their opponent. Tex was really trying to figure out what this thing was, but she had to admit that its helmet was pretty cool.

The Predator was excited. Maybe this would be and actual challenge. He would enjoy mounting this one's skull.

 **A/N: Shits kicking off now! Someone is gonna die next chapter. dun dun dun! Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to drop a review. let me know what could've been better and what you liked. Until next time. Peace!**


End file.
